Quitándose la Mascara
by Daii Miranda Cullen
Summary: Una chica rica, sexy, popular, Deseada y querida TODO Lo Que Le Dicen a Bella.Ellos Creen Que es Una niña mimada o Lo Que ella aparenta ser. Pero no.Es una chica simple.Su vida perfecta Cambia Por completo Por La llegada de la Cullen.
1. Presentimiento

Un día normal hora de levantarse... Aunque tengo mucho sueño tengo que ir ala practica de las porristas, después de compras y al final no tengo nada mas que hacer.

Mi vida es normal por decirle así ,soy una niña mimada como dicen todos y también una vez escuche "Tiene una vida perfecta" que perfecta ni que perfecta también tengo mis malos días como por ejemplo soportar al baboso de Newton se cree que por que es el capitán de baloncesto tiene que estar con migo...

-Bells desperta vas a llegar tarde!-dijo mi mama sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ya voy!

Salí de la cama sin ganas prepare el jacuzzi y me metí... después me puse uno Jeans,una remera azul y una campera.Y lo que faltaba los zapatos mi parte favorita ..Me puse unos negros con un taco no tan alto y Listo!Ya estoy!

-Mi niña como as dormido?-pregunto mi dulce nana

-Bien Sue

-Hola hija...¿No estas muy desabrigada?-dijo mi sobre protector de mi padre

-No papa no hace tanto frió

-Pues espero que no te resfríes-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Hay Charlie no seas así! Bella ya no es una nena!-dijo mi mama saliendo de la cocina

-Para mi si-dijo dándole un beso a mi mama

-Bueno me voy a la escuela...¿Le dijiste a Sam que prepare el auto?-dirigiéndome a mi papa

-Si ya esta listo el auto-dijo

-Pues me voy...

-Te llevas el Maybach Exelero?

-Si!

La ida fue muy corta aunque algunas veces me gusta ver el paisaje del lugar hoy no,en realidad no se por que pero quería llegar lo mas antes posible tenia un gran presentimiento no se si uno bueno o malo...Pues hay que adivinarlo!


	2. Lista

Nuevo día ,nueva casa ,nueva escuela y nuevas chicas o como les digo "Nenas".Siempre las mujeres caen a mis pies...pues quien se puede resistir a mi encantos!

Al final solo me calientan la cama pero ahora quiero algo un poco canse de estupidas con cuerpo de cilicona y que sean envasadas al vasio ahora quiero una chica educada,inteligente y original...Sobre todo original no quiero una que siga a las demas que sea ella misma...

-Al fin te despertad Eddi-dijo mi molesta hermana

-Hola duende ya viniste a molestarme!

-Pues si, si eso tengo que hacer para que te despiertes -dijo con una sonrisa y me tiro una almohada-Párate vamos!

-Ya va peque!

Saque a mi molesta hermana Alice alias "Peque o Duende".Me cambien y me fui a la cosina.

-Hola Ma!

-Hola cariño listo para la escuela-dijo mi mama

-Sinceramente no!No me puedo a quedar a dormir y no ir con la molesta de Alice!

-Edward Cullen te escuche!-dijo mi hermanita

-Dale hijo vamos!Es tu primer día...Ya estas cansado!-dijo mi papa entrando

-Bien!

Me subí a mi Volvo con la Molesta y me fui...Cuando llegue estacione y me di cuenta que todos absolutamente todos miraban a un auto que estaba cerca de la puerta pronto para y sale una chica...Y que chica!Era hermosa con su cabello castaño sus cubas y sus ojo que preciosos ojos un color chocolate tenían un brillo especial algo único...

-Ehhe! Baboso entremos ya vas a tener oportunidad de calentar la cama con ella!-dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Jaja graciosa!-dije con sarcasmo pero era cierto ella iba a estar en mi lista.

* * *

**Hola que les pareció el cap. es mi primera historia espero que la disfruten!**

**By:Daii**


	3. Malditas Hormonas

**Bella Pv**

Salí del auto como siempre todos me miraban algo mi mochila y iba a buscar a Rosalie y a Jasper los hermanos Hale mi mejores amigos con los que conocía desde kinder y confiaba plenamente.

Ellos conocían como era yo realmente es decir cuando me quitaba la mascara no literal por supuesto,Con Rosalie compartía 3 clases hoy y con Jasper literatura, francés, biología y matemáticas en algunas estábamos los 3 juntos en otras ejemplo biología la compartíamos los tres,Rosalie con migo y Jasper atrás solo.

El modulo de literatura en la que estaba con Rosalie paso rápido nos retaron por charlar ,como siempre. Después la de francés un poco difícil porque teníamos un "Test" o prueba como se dice en mi idioma aunque con Jasper a mi lado era fácil me pasaba todo,para el francés era hermoso . Después venia biología.

Mi materia Favorita aunque con el profesor no me llevaba bien que digamos.

Me dirigí a la clase llegue un poco temprano pero daba igual si total seguro estaba Rosalie y Jasper...estaba en lo correcto.

-Hola chicos

-Hola Bells-me dijo mi mejor amiga abrasándome

-O por dios a ocurrido un milagro! A venido temprano...Ahora va a estar soleado todo el año-dijo Jasper burlándose, sabiendo que en Forks era el lugar mas lluvioso de Estados pocos veces salia el sol.

-Jjaja Jasper que gracioso dije con sarcasmo a pesar si hubiera sido a otro que se lo hubiera decido me reiría pero no era yo...

-Buenos días -dijo el profesor-Hoy empezamos con nuevo tema y tenemos un nuevo alumno...El señor...-

-Cullen-Escuche una voz aterciopelada sutil y sexy

Me quede en blanco cuando lo unos ojos verdes tan profundos,pelo color bronce casi dorado con una melena indomable y su figura..._Bella que estas pensando seguro es un mujeriego como todos que solo calientan la cama con alguna chica facil. _Me reprendió mi cabeza pero es tan sexy...Malditas hormonas!

El chico se acerco y se sentó atrás con Jasper.

Ohooo por Dios lo tendría atrás!

* * *

**Espero que les guste para saber cuando publique lo publicare en face en mi grupo groups/DaiiMiranda/ unanse!**

**By:Daii**


	4. Envasada al Vació

**Edward Pv**

_-Ehhe! Baboso entremos ya vas a tener oportunidad de calentar la cama con ella!-dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos_

_-Jaja graciosa!-dije con sarcasmo pero era cierto ella iba a estar en mi lista._

-Bien Edward yop tengo historia y voz-me dijo mirando sus horarios.

-Ehee...-revise-Matemáticas

-Bueno...Chau!-dijo y me abraso

Pues la clase de matemáticas paso rápido después la de literatura estuvo muy seguía mi materia favorita biología.

Me dirigi a la sala y el profesor ya estaba en la clase y escuche lo que decía.

-Buenos días -dijo el profesor-Hoy empezamos con nuevo tema y tenemos un nuevo alumno...El señor...-

-Cullen-dije yo

Después el profesor me indico donde sentarme.

¡Ohoo por dios! Esa hermosa morena se sentaba delante mi me dirigi y me senté.

-Hola soy Jasper...Jasper Hale-dijo el chico rubio que estaba sentado al lado realidad no le preste atención porque estaba mirando a la morena.

-Hola yo soy Edward Cullen-dije

-Y ella es mi hermana-señalando a una rubia que estaba sentada con la morena-Rosalie

-Un gusta en conocerte-dijo ella

-Y la que esta al lado es Isabella pero la dicen Bella-señalándola a la morena.

-Hola-dijo dándose vuelta moviendo su cabello-Jasper me olvide!Te quería decir que letra nos toca hoy para que alquile la peli-dijo dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Hay Bells!-dijo poniedose la mane en la frente-La letra R.

-Ahaa pues tengo la película perfecta "Recuerdame" me encanta esa peli!-dijo dio como rabia ¿Que tendrían el rubio con Bella?

-Pues dale yo pongo la comida!-dijo Jasper alegre

-Disculpaos son tan infantile. Todo los Viernes desde que tenemos 10 años hacen Noche de Películas...Son muy unidos aunque no me interesa la relación entra ellos-dijo la rubia.

-Pues que yo sepa voz hasta los 13 también lo hacías dijo Jasper-Y ademas que sea muy unido a Bella si te interesa porque recuerdo un día en el que estabas muy contenta cuando pensaste que Bella y yo estábamos saliendo.¿O no es así?-dijo el

Me dio en sentimiento que nunca senti. Por una parte rabia y enojo y la otra envidia.

-Bueno me callo-dijo la rubia dándose vuelta para ver al profesor.

-Haber un repaso ¿Que es la Microbiologia?-dijo el profesor Quien la responde...Señorita Swan.

-Eheee...La **microbiología** es la ciencia encargada del estudio de los microorganismos, seres vivos pequeños ,del griego«μικρος» _mikros_ "pequeño", «βιος» _bios_, "vida" y «-λογία» _-logía_, tratado, estudio, ciencia, también conocidos como microbios. Se dedica a estudiar los organismos que son sólo visibles a través del microscopio: organismos procariotas y eucariotas simples. Son considerados microbios todos los seres vivos microscópicos, estos pueden estar constituidos por una sola celula ,unicelulares, así como pequeños agregados celulares formados por células equivalentes ,sin diferenciación celular; estos pueden ser eucariotas .células con núcleo, tales como hongos y protistas,procariotas ,células sin núcleo definido, como las bacterias-finalizo la ser que no es envasada al vacío como las demás.

Capas si no conociéramos mejor pensaría mejo de una relación formal...

**Bella** **Pv **

Al finalizar biología seguí pensando en Edward. Pero no,no voy a dejar que pase de nuevo,sera que El me daño tanto que en solo tres hombres pueda Jasper,Jacob y Will.

-Bells vamos de compras hoy?-pregunta la zorra que se hace pasar por mi amiga.

-No Tanya hoy estoy ocupada-dije y me fui directo a la sala de matemáticas.

Me fije cuando entre que tenia nueva compañera de banco.

-Hola soy Alice de estatura baja con pelo negro y corto.

-Soy Bella un gusto en conocerte-dije con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a ser grandes amigas-dijo con entusiasmo dándome una sonrisa.

Era hermana de Edward facil de adivinar...

* * *

**Hola chicas! ¿Que le hicieron a Bella?¿Y Quien? ¿Quien es Will?**

**Saludos caps que mañana nuevo cap. lo voy a desir en mi grupo de face!**

groups/DaiiMiranda/ **unete!**

**By:Daii**


	5. Mi Salvador con contrincante

_-Vamos a ser grandes amigas-dijo con entusiasmo dándome una sonrisa._

_Era hermana de Edward facil de adivinar..._

-Eso espero-dije

-No lo esperes...lo vamos a ser,lo se-dijo ella

No le respondí nada solo le di una sonrisa. Después seguimos hablando sobre nuestras vidas.

Ohho no ai viene el baboso... perdón Newton también viene "Mi salvador" Jasper. Con Jass le dijimos al baboso una pequeña mentira,Que Jasper y Yo eramos Novios todavia recuerdo su cara.

Flashback

_-Hola Bella-dijo el baboso_

_-Que queres babo...Newton-dije fríamente_

_-Solo te quería invitar a comer-dijo el_

_-NO,no y no cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir-dije casi gritando_

_-Lo vas a se porque yo soy el capitán de baloncesto-dijo agarrándome la muñeca-Y voz la capitana de las porristas._

_-No puedo estoy con alguien-mentí_

_-Con quien,lo mato-dijo_

_-Conmigo,deja a mi novia-dijo "Mi Salvador"_

_-Jas...Jasper yo no sa..bia-dijo el baboso tartamudeando por el miedo._

_-No tiene nada que ver que voz seas el capitán de baloncesto,si lo fuera te recuerdo que YO soy el capitán ahora no juego porque me lastime el braso. Y no porque yo no quiera jugar sino que me a obligado el doctor-dijo con rabia Jass-Ahora lárgate de aki ya! O sino te doy una paliza._

_Newton se fue volando por decirlo así._

_-Gracias Jass te debo una-dije feliz. Jasper me toco la mejilla con dulzura y me beso._

_-Q..ue-dije_

_-Tenemos que aparentar,y yo are todo lo posible para que seas mi novia de verdad-dijo-Te Amo Bells_

_No sabia que decir,me quede en inmóvil. No sabia lo que sentía por Jasper,pero creo que es amor... perdón lo se!_

_Le agarre la cara y lo bese._

_-Yo también Te Amo-dije_

_Y nos seguimos besando..._

Fin Flashback.

Mi primera noche de amor lo hice con Jasper, estuvimos de Novios 2 años al final nos dimos cuenta que el amor que teníamos se iba cambiando por amor de hermanos y terminamos,pero todos piensan que somos novios.

-Hola Bells veo que tenes nueva compañera de asiento -dijo Jass-Un gusto en conocerla señorita soy Jasper Hale el novio y mejor amigo de Bella.

-Ohho entiendo-dijo Alice en voz baja-Un gusto...No sabia que tenias Novio Bella.

-Es que somos muy reservados con lo que cuenta de nuestra intimidad-dije con una sonrisa...

**Edward Pv**

Al terminar las clases me dirigi a mi auto a esperar a Alice. No se que me abra pasado con la Morena...digo Bella, estuve todo el día pensando en ella...

-Hola hermano-dijo Alice triste

-Mal día enana-dije

-Si...que mala suerte que tengo-dijo

-¿por que?-dije preocupado

-Porque me gusta un tal Jasper-respondió-Lo conociste?

-Si...Y que tiene de malo?-dije

-Que ya tiene novia...y ella es perfecta-dijo

No lo creía la chica mas perfecta era la morena,con sus curvas,su inteligencia y sus ojos...

-Y peor la novia me agrada mucho-dijo-Ella se llama Isabella pero le dicen Bella.

Cuando escuche su nombre me paralice. Sentí algo que nunca había experimentado.

-Bella...Bella Swan?-pregunte

-Si la misma,Jasper tiene un buen gusto ella es...hermosa,agradable,inteligente,la chica mas popular,capitana de las porristas y todos los chicos dicen que es la diosa de Forks-dijo triste,no la podía contradecir porque era verdad,yo también les pregunte a todos que como era Bella.Y lo peor era que tenia Novio..._Edward Cullen te vas a rendir tan facil,pelea por ella_...me dijo mi conciencia.

Era verdad tenia que pelear...Jasper ya tenia a un contrincante muy fuerte.

No voy a para hasta tener a Bella...MI Bella

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado el Cap. **

**Aviso mis Actualizaciones en mi grupo de face!**

**Unete!**

groups / DaiiMiranda / **(Sin los Espacios)**

**By:Daii**


	6. Una mentira que se vuelve Realidad

_Era verdad tenia que pelear...Jasper ya tenia a un contrincante muy fuerte._

_No voy a para hasta tener a Bella...MI Bella_

-Vayámonos ya Edward,quiero estar lo mas lejos posible de aka...MI primer día y ya no quiero volver-dijo mi hermana deprimida.

Los días siguieron pasando y me encariñaba mas con Bella... hablábamos sobre nuestra vidas aunque ella estaba distante, fría como si desconfiara de mi...Al contrario con Alice,se volvieron grandes amigas,pero cuando Jasper se acercaba Alice se iba.

Ya avían pasado 3 semanas desde que llegamos,me di cuanta de que Bella era diferente,es decir que cuando hablaban de ella decían que era una chica sociable, fanática de la moda...pero en realidad le gustaban los libros,cocinar,escribir y dibujar,en lo ultimo era excelente...Y con Jasper me llevaba bien.

Pues con lo de su novio tenia unas pequeñas sospechas como si estuvieran actuando...

-Hola Edward-dijo Jasper

-Hola-dije-Sabes Jasper sos un tonto

-Por que?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Porque no disfrutas a tu novia,cuando los veo no son cariñosos,parecen como si estuvieran actuando.

-Es...-dijo-Que clases tenes ahora?

-No me saques del tema-dije-No soy ton...

-Hola chicos-dijo Bella

-Hola-dijimos al mismo tiempo

Y al lado de Mi Bella estaba Alice,estaba tímida...nunca crei ver ese momento!

-Bells ven tenemos que hablar-dijo Jasper,la agarro y se fueron.

-Vamos Alice!-le dije

Los seguimos y nos escondimos...estaban en una esquina.

-Bella...Edward esta teniendo sospechas-dijo Jasper

-En que?-pregunto ella

-En lo nuestro-respondió el-Sabes que si Newton se entera que no hay nada entre nosotros te va molestar y es capas de...lo que te hizo El...

-Jasper no puede saberlo-dijo-pero como se entero

-Dice que no somos cariñosos-dijo el-Ahora tenemos que actuar mej...

-Por tienen que actuar-dije saliendo de mi escondite-lo escuchamos todo...

-Queremos que nos esplique-dijo Alice

-Se lo decimos?-dijo dudoso Jasper

-Que mas da!...Lo que pasa es que...Jasper y yo no somos novios de verdad solo es para protegerme-dijo mi morena-En realidad si lo fuimos... Estuvimos 2 años juntos...pero nos dimos cuenta de que nos amamos...pero como hermanos-En eso momento sonreí por saber que tenia mas posibilidades que antes-Por favor no se lo cuenten a nadie...

-Lo prometemos-dije-Pero protegerte de que?

-No te puedo decir...solo les puedo decir eso-dijo Bella

Con esa charla nos despedimos y nos fuimos a muestras respectivas clases.

**Bella** Pv

Los días pasaron desde que tuvimos esa se que me pasaba cuando veía a Jasper charlando con Alice...Ceran celos?...no creo para eso tendría que estar enamo... Dejemos lo asi!Ahora estaba con Rosalie en el centro comercial y no quería pensar en esas cosas cuando estaba con Rosalie.

-Bells que hora es?-dijo mi amiga

Saque mi celular y me fije

-Las 10 de la noche...Por que?-dije

-Ohoo! Tengo mi sita con Emmett a las 11-dijo-Me tengo que ir ya...Jasper esta en el bar de aka al frente te podes ir con el...Porfa!

-Si anda...pero me tenes que contar todo!-dije divertida mente

-Gracias!...Chau-se despidió

Me dirigi al bar y justo Jasper estaba saliendo

-No tendrías que estar con Rosalie matando las Tarjetas-dijo

-Se tuvo que ir...me puedo ir con voz?-dije

-Claro...tengo que hablar con voz-dijo...agarre y me puse mi celular táctil en mi bolsillo trasero de mi Jeans-No te vas a meter el celular en ese bolsillo...sabes que te olvidas bloquearlo y se te escapan las llamadas...

-Tonto-dije

-Yo te avise!-dijo

Pasamos 2 cuadras y Jasper no avía hablado

-En que estas pensando?-dije

-En los buenos tiempos-dijo el...

**Edward Pv**

Estava leyendo cuando me llaman...y era Bella...conteste y escuche...

_-Claro...tengo que hablar con voz-dijo Jasper-No te vas a meter el celular en ese bolsillo...sabes que te olvidas bloquearlo y se te escapan las llamadas..._

_-Tonto-dijo ella_

_-Yo te avise!-dijo el_

_-En que estas pensando?-dijo Bella_

_-En los buenos tiempos-dijo Jasper_

_-En cuales?-pregunto Bella_

_-Te acordad cuando mis papas se fueron 3 años a trabajar en Argentina que nosotros nos quedamos en tu casa...que tus papas ya sabían lo de nosotros y que nos dejaron estar en el mismo cuarto...me acuerdo que no dormíamos por tu culpa-dijo el_

_-Por que es mi culpa-pregunta ella_

_-Por ser tan sexy...te posabas en la cama sin intención y me volvías loco...-dijo Jasper_

_-Jaaja...que Rosalie me llevaba a su cuarte cuando al dia siguiente tenia prueba de Educación Fisica...Me sentía tan vacía al no tenerte a mi lado-dijo ella_

_-Mas decir arriba-dijo el divertido_

_-Tonto-dijo ella_

_-Que calor hace hoy...queres ir al rió a bañarnos?-pregunto el_

_-Pero no tengo me traje de bañ...o voz pensas que yo me voy a bañar desnuda-dijo Bella_

_-Vamos...como sino tuviera grabado en mi mente todo ese cuerpo-dijo Jasper _

_-Si lo pasamos tan bien esos días-dijo ella triste_

_-Bells que sentís por mi?-dijo el_

_-A que se vebe esa pregunta-dijo Bella_

_-Se debe que cuando estas con Edward o con cualquier chico me pongo celoso y me doy cuanta que que tuve una confusion de pensar que te amaba como hermano-dijo el sinceramente_

_-Pues yo también me equivoque y siento lo mismo cuando estas con una chica-dije_

_-Que sentís por Edward?-dijo el_

_-Cariño,amistad pero nunca se va a comparar con lo que siento con voz...Y voz que sentís por Alice-dijo ella_

_-Lo mismo que voz por Edward-respondió Jasper-Bella queres ser mi Novia?_

_Se escucho es auto parar._

_-No lo se sabes que estoy muy herida por lo que me iso El..._

_-No soy El soy yo Jasper-dijo_

_-Bueno intentemos lo-dijo ella dudosa_

_-Te Amo Bells..._

_-Te Amo-dijo ella_

_Y se escucho el sonido de sus besos_

En ese momento corte...Asi que Jasper vuelve a ser mi contrincante pues no sabe lo que le espera...

* * *

**Jjajjaa la dejo asi...¿Quien es "El"? ¿Y que le iso a Bella?**

**Gracias por leerlo y nos vemos despues!**

**Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en mi grupo de Face...Unete!**

** groups / DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios)**

**By:Daii**


	7. Cuatro Letras

_En ese momento corte...Asi que Jasper vuelve a ser mi contrincante pues no sabe lo que le espera..._

Ahora tenia 2 problemas...

El primero era que tenia Bella fuera otra chica no me importaría pero por alguna razón sentía algo muy especial,no era un sentimiento que tenga algo que ver con el sexo,aunque me excitaba mucho pensar a Bella en mi cama gritando mi nombre...Me salí del tema...Era un sentimiento puro que me salia de mi corazón no creía que fuera un sentimiento de cuatro letras seria muy pronto..._Y si lo fuera estúpido Cullen_...me dijo mi conciencia,pero el problema es si lo fuera...Como sabría que es eso si nunca lo e sentido verdaderamente,siempre que e estado con alguien en solo por un buen físico y para calentar mi cama.

Y el otro problema es sobre Alice,a pesar de que sea molesta,bipolar,muy loca,vengativa,muy abierta celosa...en fin!.A pesar de todo como le diría que Jasper esta con Bella. Alice se Enamoro profundamente de Jasper,no quiero pensar en su cara cuando se lo diga..._Por que se lo tenes que decir,ella no se va dar cuenta,va a pensar que es todo una mentira,solo concentrate en quitarle a Bella a Jasper solo en eso,Jasper va a estar destruido y se va a fijar en Alice...Y todos Felices!_...Todos felices entonces ese va a ser mi plan...

**Bella Pv**

Hace unos días volví con Jasper,pero no podía sacar de mi mente a Edward. Desde hace unos días mis sentimientos cambiaron tenia 2 preguntas.

La primera es ¿Que sentía por Jasper?...No era el sentimiento de hace años atrás era otra se porque acepte ser su novia...Sera porque lo conozco desde que tengo memoria,es atractivo,sincero,le tengo mucha confianza...Pero no era como antes.

Y la segunda y peor pregunta era ¿Que sentía por Edward?...No lo sabia,cuando estaba con el me sentía feliz,era la de alguna extraña razón me sentía atraida por que sentía ?No lo sabia,pero como se?, si es ese sentimiento de cuatro letras...

Me empezó a sonar el celular...Era Rose! Se me había olvidado avisarle las nuevas...

-Hola Rose-dije

-Hola-dijo ella-Vamos hoy de compras?

-Dale-dije-Nos vemos alla tengo que hacer unas cosas...Te llamo después,Chau!

-Nos vemos!-y corte y lo deje en mi mesa de luz

Hoy se lo diría y no solo a ella sola...

Agarre mi Celular...

-Hola Alice-dije-queres ir de compras con Rosalie y yo...

**Alice Pv**

Después de aceptar la propuesta de Bella me cambie y me Bella sentía mucho afecto en tan poco tiempo...

Agarre y le pedí Calisle que me llevara en el auto,ne dejo el la puerta de Centro comercial de Port Angeles.

Después de matar con las chicas las tarjetas de papa nos fuimos a tomar algo en una Cafeteria...

-Chicas las tengo que contar algo-dijo Bella-Pues...

-Desembucha Bella-dijo Rosalie

-Jasper y Yo volvimos-dijo contenta.

Me quede anonadada con esa noticia

-Perdónenme me tengo que ir-dije y salí corriendo.

Saque mi celular...

-Venime a busca Edward-dije y corte

Como puede ser que con esas cuatro palabras mi mundo se venga abajo...

**Edward Pv**

Estaba tranquilo acostado sobre mi cama escuchando música clásica,que es lo que mas me de repente me llaman,y es Alice...

-Hola hermani...

-Venime a busca Edward-dijo y corto

Se escuchaba muy triste...Baje las escaleras y vi a mi papa...

-Carlisle sabes donde esta Alice?-dije tranquilamente

-Si la lleve al Centro comercial de Port Angeles,se iba a juntar con Bella y Rosalie-respondió...Ya entendía todo...Debe estar destruida.

Salí corriendo a buscar mi en tiempo record...

Llegue...y la vi,estaba llorando en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Alice!-dije

-Ella volvió con Jasper-dijo-Que estúpida soy,me ilusione por nada...

-Tranquila Al...

-Tranquila Alice,eso vas a decir -dijo gritándome- Tu siempre fuiste el preferido,todos te aman perdón TODAS,siempre fue tu vida facil...Voz no tenes sentimientos,yo amo a Jasper pero voz no queres a nadie solo te importa calentar tu cama con una Barbie y nada mas!

-Que crees que ami no me importa alguien,que no siento nada,Alice yo a...-frene mis palabras,casi no se contubieron,salio de mi corazon que casi no las pude frenar...sera verdad lo casi dije?..

**Bella Pv**

_-Perdónenme me tengo que ir-dijo y salio corriendo._

-Que le abra pasado-dije preocupada

-No lo se-dijo mi amiga-Mañana lo sabremos

-Eso espero...

-Ahora seguí contando-dijo entusiasmada-Pasaron a la segunda base

-Me estas preguntando si ya tube sexo y encima con tu hermano?-dije alzando una ceja

-Si-dijo-Vamos Bells ya nos conocemos bastante tiempo,para tener vergüenza sobre eso tema...Ya se es raro que hablemos de mi hermano...pero quiero detalles-dijo sonriente

-No hemos tenido sexo solo hace un tiempo que estam...

-Un tiempo!...Y no me avisaste-dijo exageradamente-Hace cuanto...Exactamente

-Te acordas ese día que tuviste la cita con Emmett...cuando me llevo Jasper a mi casa...Pues ese-dije

-Ok...me queda una pregunta...¿Por que invitaste a Alice?-dijo

-Porque es una muy buena amiga,Ya se que no hace mucho que nos conocemos,pero siento mucho cariño por ella-dije sinceramente

-Estoy re celosa-dijo

-No lo este,para mi voz sos mi Hermana Rose...Te conozco desde que tengo memoria yo Te amo como si fueras una hermana que nunca tuve-dije desde mi corazón.

-Yo también Belli-bu-dijo riendose

-Que mala que sos...te estoy expresando lo que siento por voz y voz Rosalie Hale te reís!-dije

-Sip-dijo remarcando la P

-Nos vamos?-pregunte

-Dale...Que tal si hacemos una pijamada,Ahora!-dijo

-Que buena idea,en tu casa o en la mía-dije

-En la mía-dijo

Pagamos la cuenta y nos viaje no fue tan rápido que que Rose escuchaba música yo contemplaba.

Cuando llegamos entramos y me encontré con sus padres...

-Hola Peter...Hola Charlotte-dije a los padres de Rose.

-Hola Bells... venís a cenar?-dijo Charlotte

-Si y se queda a dormir-dijo Rose

-Ok-dijo Peter

-Bells-dijo Jasper atrás de sus padres

-Hola Jass-le dije y le di un beso

-Pues voy a ver si esta la comida-dijo Charlotte

-Yo te sigo-dijo Peter

-Vamos...tengo que mostrarte algo-dijo el misterioso

-Ok?-dije y me llevo a su cuarto

-Te acordas la cena de egresados de séptimo ..y que llevabas un hermoso vestido color Violeta...Mira-dijo mostrándome una foto...

-No puede ser!.Esa foto la avías perdido,era uno de tus mas precidos tesoros-dije

-Es tuya-dijo

-No Jass,no lo puedo aceptar-dije

-Es tuyo,es tuya esta foto,es tuyo mi corazón,solo tengo un tesoro y sos voz Bella-dijo

No dije nada solo lo bese tierna pero apasionadamente...Lo tire a la cama y le empece a sacar la camisa.

-Estas segura?-dijo

-Si-dije

Me agarro y me quito el vestido y el corpiñ le termine de sacar la camisa,ahora seguía el pantalón...

Empezó a jugar con mis pechos, después me dio besos mojados por mi pansa hasta llagar a mi braguetas...

-Esto no sirve-dijo quitandomelas

Gemidos salieron de los dos...Le quite el bóxer.

Estro en mi delicadamente...

-Te amo Bella...

-Te amo Ed...Jass-me puse nerviosa que casi me equivoque...Que abra pasado porque dije eso?

* * *

**Hola! un nuevo cap. espero que les guste Grax por sus Reviews...**

**Voy a avizar mi actualizaciones en mi grupo de face...( groups/DaiiMiranda/)**

**By:Daii**


	8. Conociéndolo

**Edward** **Pv **

_-Que crees que ami no me importa alguien,que no siento nada,Alice yo a...-frene mis palabras,casi no se contuvieron salio de mi corazón que casi no las pude frenar...sera verdad lo casi dije?..._

-Que dijiste Edward?-dijo mi hermana

-Nada...Ya vamos-dije serio

En la ida Alice no había hablado,algo raro en ella,siempre fue charlatana hasta cuando se le murió perrita favorita "Lulu"...

_Flashback_

_-Eduard Lulu no se mueve...Eduard!-dijo Alice_

_-Tranquila...seguro esta durmiendo-dije,intentando calmarla._

_-Debe esta enfema le dije que no comieda bichitos y no me iso caso,segudo que el bichito le iso mal,pobe mi pedita,la vamos alleva al medico Eduard y le va a dar un medicamento y se va curar,espero que sea bien dico asi lo toma...Y si es feo Eduard?Que voy a hacer,no quiero que mi pedita se enferme mas,poque sino me voy a poner tiste-dije desesperada,Alice no sabia decir la R,ami me daba gracia_

_-Tranqui...la vamos a llevar al medico y seguro le va a dar algo para que se cure-dije tomándole la mano-Donde esta?_

_-Alla-dijo señalando atrás del tobogán amarillo_

_Cuando fui me di cuenta que no estaba enfermo...Estaba con las cuatro patitas arriba y tres moscas rondando entre medio de dirigi al columpio donde estaba Alice..._

_-Que le paso...Esta bien!-dijo_

_-Si pero...-No savia que decir,Aja,la vieja historia-Se va a ir a recuperar al campo..._

_-Al Campo?...Mmmmm bueno voy a verla-dijo_

_-No!...porque esta descansando-dije,que mentiroso que soy,en realidad,esta descansando pero en paz..._

_Fin Flashback._

Bajamos del auto y me metí ami habitación...

**Bella Pv**

Pasaron días y no sabia que hacer...Casi digo "Te Amo Edward" ,no lo creía era a Dios Jasper no se dio cuenta pero ¿Que me avía pasado?...Todavía no tenia la respuesta...

El problema era ¿Sera verdad lo que casi dije?...Era imposible pero...con Edward me sentía protegida,pasamos momentos divertidos y lo mas importante era que volvía a ser yo,es decir,antes de ...El.

Recuerdo el día que lo conocí...

_Flashback_

_-Hola Bells-dijo mi amiga sonriente,haciéndome asustar_

_-Rose...Casi me matas!-dije exagerando_

_-Ohho por Dios,llame una ambulancia...-dijo siguiéndome el juego._

_-Y Jaspe..._

_-Hola chicas,vieron al chico nuevo,es guapísimo!-dijo la perra de Tanya._

_-No-dije de mala gana._

_-Pues esta en la puerta del salón-dijo la perra_

_Cuando me di vuelta lo muy sexy,rubio,en forma,alto,ojos claro...Cuando me di cuenta se dirigía donde estaba yo._

_-Hola-dije un poco tímida_

_-Hola preciosa...voz debes ser Bella,no?-dijo,rápidamente asentí-Ok mi nombre es James..._

* * *

**_Jajjaaa la dejo así,perdón por no actualizar pero se me rompió la compu :(...Y perdón por ser el cap. muy corto mañana subo 2 cap. mas._**

**_Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos depues de facebook y en com)_**

**_By:Daii_**


	9. Mía

_-Hola-dije un poco tímida_

_-Hola preciosa...voz debes ser Bella,no?-dijo,rápidamente asentí-Ok mi nombre es James..._

_Fin Flashback _

Me impuse a pensar en otra cosa, no quería recordarlo eso me dolía en el alma .La inmensidad de amor que tenia a James cambio rotundamente a dolor y miedo. Intenté olvidar lo que paso, quería rehacer mi vida pero no pude, varios meses, después de su partida, tenia pesadillas con él, en realidad tenía "una pesadilla", la cual no quería ni pensar. Después de lo que paso con James siguió Newton, sus miradas, sus gestos y su forma de hablar eran parecidas a las de Janes, me dio mucho miedo, que la noche que hiso el comienzo de mi dolor se vuelva a repetir, no podía repetirse eso directamente me mataría de a poco y lento pero siempre seguía siendo el mismo final.

Lo que temía de Newton era su posesividad y su ira. La última era la que más me asustaba, había escuchado que desde chico, Newton iba a una psicología, por sus ataques de ira. Lo que siempre me preguntaba, si la psicología le había dado el alta o solo había dejado su trabajo a medias. Solo con escuchar que tubo o tenía un problema tratado de con la ira me asuste, me espante de que tuviera uno de sus dichosos ataques cerca de mí.

De repente mi celular empezó a sonar…Y lo que me esperaba era, Rose…

-Hola Rose –dije

_-Bella!...hace dos horas que te llamo. ¿Porque no contestas el celular?_-dijo Rose desesperada

Como me di cuenta lo tenía en silencio, tenia 19 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes de mi mejor amiga…

-Que paso amiga…-dije-Tu voz se siente un poco desesperada.

_-Es Jasper, se metió a su cuarto y no sale y solo quiere hablar con vos…Estoy muy preocupada por él_-dijo

-¡Pero que le paso!-dije yo sorprendida y asustada a la vez.

_-No lo sé Bells solo quiere hablar con vos, no ha comido nada en mucho tiempo. Solo se escucha el silencio de su cuarto_-dijo preocupada, al igual que yo.

-Ya voy para allá-dije colgando sin decir un adiós. Salí de mi habitación y me dispuse a irme, su casa no estaba muy lejos, a unos 10 minutos de gente normal, pero yo llego en 5 minutos.

Cuando estaba en camino, pensaba que le había pasado. Jasper siempre fue un chico fuerte, serio en momentos en los que se lo necesitaba y muy abierto con Rosalie y yo cuando tenía problemas, lo que me sorprendió fue que se allá atrincherado en su cuarto, él no era así.

No me había dado cuenta que ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, toqué el timbre y quien contesto fue Rosalie…

-Bells…pasa. Como te dije está en su cuarto-dijo ella.

Subí las escalera y me dirigí a su recamara…Toque la puerta.

-Rosalie, te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie-dijo él adentro de la habitación. Se sentía su voz triste.

-Soy yo, Bella-dije

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Él estaba con ojeras y se veía deprimido.

-Entra, tenemos que hablar-dijo serio.

-Woa, me dijo Rose que hoy has estado...no puedo decir nada solo estas deshecho-dije intentando cambiar el ambiente a uno mas cómodo. Al escuchar lo que dije él puso en su boca una mueca intento de sonrisa. Entre a su cuarto, hecho un desastre.

-Si, no he dormido bien por unos días…pero de eso no quiero hablar, hay algo un poco más delicado-dijo

-Pues, habla-dije. Él suspiro y…

-Lo que tengo que decir es…mierda…No puedo mas-dijo

-Que no podes-dije confundida

-Lo…lo de nosotros, estar tan cerca de…de…Alice y …

-Perdona, me perdí. Que tiene que ver Alice en todo esto-dije aun mas confundida.

-Todo…Lo que siento por Alice es…es,mierda no lo puedo decir…

-Jasper habla de un vez-dije furiosa

-Siento algo muy fuerte con Alice que no puedo y no quiero dejar de sentir-dijo respirando hondo y llenándose de valentía.

-Pues en realidad, no me molesta…Yo también siento algo por alguien pero no puedo comprender el por qué-dije sinceramente-Podes estar con Alice, lo nuestro se acabo.

-El problema es que hay más… Me acosté con ella, té engañe Bella…

Al escuchar eso mi corazón se acelero, como me pudo hacer eso…No lo entendía ni lo esperaba de él…

-Desde cuándo-escupí con el dolor en mi corazón.

-Hace un tiempo-dijo

-Se me está acabando la paciencia…Exactamente desde cuándo-le repetí, intentando calmar mi rabia.

-Hace una semana…

**Edward Pv**

Estaba en mi recamara, leyendo un libro, bueno para ser más sincero estaba pensando en Bella y que ella anuncio públicamente que termino con Jasper, a mi me ponía feliz. Pero me preguntaba el por qué. Alice antes del anuncio de su ruptura estaba contenta y eso de daban muchas incógnitas mas.

Lo que me tenia contento era que ella era libre de estar con otra persona, y con otra persona me refería a mí. Ahora solo tengo que conquistarla, lo he estado intentando, pero Bella ha estado fría, distante y triste, más que nada triste.

También, me sorprendió como Bella trataba a Alice y como Alice como se deja tratar. Bella fue muy buena compañera y amiga con Alice . Y de repente cambio todo, ni le hablaba, nada, solo la miraba con asco y dolor. Alice cuando se sentía atacada o discriminada siempre se ponía al frente y le contestaba pero con Bella solo miraba al piso y bajaba sus hombros, no entendía la actitud de ellas.

Y bueno Jasper no se quedaba atrás, se comportaba mas cercano Alice cuando Bella no estaba cerca y cuando lo estaba ni se hablaban entre los tres, era muy extraño. Había algo escondido entre ellos. Y por supuesto no pararía hasta saberlo.

Pues Rosalie, tenía el mismo comportamiento que Bella, solo había una diferencia. Se acurrucaba en silencio en un lugar y con Jasper y Alice tenía una mirada con una mescla de dolor, decepción, tristeza y odio, todo junto.

Había todo un enrollo entre ellos que yo me encargaría, de descubrir…

Tengo dos órdenes que cumplir:

La primera encontrar una respuesta a todas mi incógnitas.

Y la segunda era tener a Bella…Ella va a ser _mía._

Solo _Mía… _

* * *

**_Todos maten a Jasper!_**◕ ‿‿ ◕

_**Jajajaaja la deja asi…Disculpen la demora. Solo les quiero que nunca voy a dejar una Historia en banda asique quédense tranqui que no la voy a dejar a la mitad ;)**_

_**Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos depues de facebook y en com)**_

_**By:Daii **_


	10. Mi verdadera hermana

_Tengo dos órdenes que cumplir:_

_La primera encontrar una respuesta a todas mi incógnitas._

_Y la segunda era tener a Bella…Ella va a ser__mía._

_Solo__Mía…_

_Me levante de mala gana de mi cama, para cambiarme e ir a interrogar a Alice, sabia como hacerle escupir la verdad. Primera hablarle bien, después decirle algún que otro comentario da Jasper o Bella y tercero hacerle poner nerviosa y escuchar que diga la verdad… No era muy sofisticado o inteligente mi plan pero funcionaba…_

_Joder ahora que lo pienso, a la mierda la escuela y me pongo a trabajar como detective, y que Bella sea mi sexy secretaria para subirla a mi escritorio y fol…digo para que atienda mis llamadas. Me salí del tema primero lo de Alice y después a pensar a Bella abriendo sus pierna arriba del escritor…¡Deja de pensar eso!_

_Puta, Edward junior se levanto… otra vez…_

**Alice Pv**

Me sentía mal, deprimida. Lo peor era que ya había conseguido lo que deseaba, pero también me sentía una mierda por haber traicionado a la primera amiga que tuve acá. Soy una basura, una rata traicionera… Para decirla corta soy una mierda y punto.

Nunca crei que iba a ser la perra del cuento, que coge con el novio de su amiga. Siempre odie a las personas que engañaban…Y al final soy una de ellas.

Me recosté en el sillón viendo "_La bella durmiente_"…se que suena y es infantil, pero me daba animo pensar que algún día de estos podría ser un cuento de hadas y príncipes azules, lo raro que también sentía envidia de las películas y personajes, al final vivían felices por siempre. Yo al contrario me sentía una mierda.

Si la vida fuese un cuento, como la película que estaba viendo yo sería Maléfica, la hada o bruja malvada del cuento "La bella durmiente", Bella seria Aurora y Jasper…Jasper, no estaba en el cuento.

Me levante, para buscar un vaso de agua, cuando estaba seca del grifo del agua mi hermano… se acerco a mí.

-Alice, que linda te ves hoy. ¿Te has cortado el pelo?-dijo con una sonrisa malvada…Algo tramaba estaba 100% segura.

-Que queres Edward-dije de mala gana-No estoy de humor.

-En realidad quería pasar un tiempo de hermanos…Se te siente deprimida y solo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír-dijo supuestamente sincero, que casi la creí.

-Decid la verdad, hermano-dije fría y secamente.

-Alli, ¿te acurdas cuando te llamaba así?… Cuando teníamos 9 o 10 años-se auto contesto- Vamos, Alice…Recordemos los viejo tiempo reviviéndolos-dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

-Estoy 50% que tramas algo…Pero bueno, vamos a ver una película-dije abriendo la canilla, dejando caer el agua sobre el vaso.

Nos dirigíamos hacia la sala, cuando llegamos no echamos en el sillón.

-¿Qué vemos? Yo no voy a ver la "_La piba durmiente_"-dijo

-Es "La _bella_ durmiente", no piba-dije con un tono burlesco.

-Hablando de Bellas, ¿Que le habrá pasado a Bella, que se comporta tan mal con Jasper y vos?-dijo. Al escuchar inconscientemente a otro lado, estaba nerviosa y lo peor que cuando estaba en ese estado podía decir cualquier cosa.

-¿Que películas hay?-pregunte intentando cambiar el incomodo tema que Edward empezó.

-Que te parece "_El ultimo maestro del aire_". Sé que te encanta el actor que hace de _Sokka _el tal _Jackson Rathbone_. ¿Te has dado cuenta que es muy parecido a Jasper?-dijo en iniciando un ambiente incomodo, al menos para mí.

Me ponía más nerviosa, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido no podía controlar, no lo soportaba. Tengo que salir de acá, e esta infierno que creo Edward unos segundo atrás.

-No…no me ha..bia dado cuenta-dije parándome-Me.. ten..go que..ir-cuando me dirigía hacia otra parte, Edward me agarra bruscamente del brazo, haciéndome sentar denuevo.

-No te vas de acá, tenemos que hablar-dijo serio y con una mirada penetrante.

-Que…tenemos qu..que hablar-dije asustada.

-Tu comportamiento con Bella…No soy estúpido, Alice. Crees que no me doy cuenta, hermana-dijo con voz potente y serena.

-¿Qué comportamiento? Solo no conge..niamos-dije intentando simular seriedad.

-Alice, Alice, Alice-dijo moviendo su dedo en movimiento negativo-No me quiera engañar…¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?..

-Perdón y si ella no hubiera hecho daño a mi-dije enfadada y nerviosa.

-No me vengas a engañar…Bella ahora tiene un mirada triste y cuando te ve siente dolor, y si fuese como decís, estarías llorando en tu pieza-dijo, no podía decir nada, porque era verdad.

**Edward Pv**

Ya estaba a punto de decir la verdad, lo presentía. La veía incomoda y nerviosa, como yo la quería en ese momento. Aunque me lastimaba, tenía que hacerla sufrir mentalmente para que diga la verdad.

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que la venia interrogando, siempre con escusas o intentando cambiar el tema. Tenía que hacerla hablar ya no aguantaba más sus lloriqueos, no porque me dolía que ella sufriera, sino porque si escuchaba algunos de mis padre estaría en serios problemas.

-Vas a decir la verdad o la pido a Jasper que la diga, y no verbalmente sino a los golpes-dije

-¡No con Jasper, no!-dijo gritando

-Entonces decime vos y todo resuelto-dije con una sonrisa.

-Prometes que…que no vas a molestarte conmigo-dijo ella.

-Lo prometo-dije

-Me…me acos..te con Jas…

-Decidlo de una vez-dije, cuando escucho respiro hondo.

-Me acosté con Jasper-dijo

-¿Estas así porque Bella esta celosa de que ahora estas con Jasper?-empecé a reír-No lo puedo creer.

-Hay más…

-Pues decirlo-dije

-Me acosté con Jasper…

-Ya lo dijiste…

-Déjame terminar Por favor-dijo ella

-Adelante…

-Me acosté con Jasper…Una semana antes de…de…de que rompieran-dijo, no lo podía creer. Al instante me levante con toda mi rabia, como le pude hacer eso a Bella…

-¡Sos una basura Alice!¡No puedo creer que seas mi hermana!-dije con rabia-¡Como le pudiste hacer eso a Bella!

-Me pro…metiste que no te ibas a enojar-dijo ella

-¡Pensaba que era algún enojo de amigas…pero lo tuyo no tiene nombre, Alice! Mas bien si lo tiene y se llama TRAISION-dije con todo mi enojo, no podía creer con quien estuve viviendo todos estos años, con una rata traicionera, una rata de alcantarilla…Y lo peor que es mi hermana.

Lo que me di cuenta que hoy conocí a la verdadera Alice, a _mi verdadera hermana…_

◕ ‿‿ ◕

_**Levanta la mano quien quiere matar a Jasper y a Alice **_**(o_o)/¯**

_**La dejo así grax a todos espero que les guste!**_

_Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos después de facebook y en com)_

_Los quiere…_

_By:Daii_


End file.
